Le mariage et ses conséquences
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity, qui vient de rompre avec Oliver, reçoit la visite de son amie April de Seattle qui vient de divorcer. Les deux jeunes femmes vont pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre ce qui va avoir un impact dans la vie de chacune. Olicity pur! (Personnages de Grey's Anatomy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Le mariage et ses conséquences…**

 **Coucou mes lecteurs! Une courte fanfic pleine d'espoir après l'épisode 4x15 de Arrow. Olicity pur!**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si vous n'avez pas encore vu Grey's Anatomy, il y a des spoilers (désolée)**

 **Bien sûr l'univers de Arrow et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.**

 **Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity était à Palmer Tech depuis l'aube. Il faut dire que depuis sa rupture avec Oliver il y a trois semaines, l'informaticienne avait mis les bouchées doubles au travail. Elle préférait s'abrutir de travail pour éviter de sombrer. La peine était déjà assez grande comme ça.

Elle venait un peu moins au repère pour guider l'équipe dans leurs missions, Darhk ne les occupant pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. La rupture avec Oliver avait eu un impact sur les membres de la team mais ils restaient discrets. L'archer, qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles au cours des dernières semaines, s'était un peu plus investi dans sa traque de Darhk mais restait assez calme ce qui impressionnait tout le monde.

Felicity et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parler depuis. La jeune femme restait hermétique à toute discussion personnelle avec lui, prétextant que tout avait été dit lorsqu'elle avait posé la bague de fiançailles sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Dire que dans une semaine, ils étaient censés se marier, pensait la jeune femme. Cela l'anéantissait mais devant tout le monde elle restait forte. Il le fallait. D'autant plus que les tabloïdes s'acharnaient sur elle depuis peu. Vous ne portez plus votre bague de fiançailles et c'est le début des plus grandes rumeurs.

Felicity venait de finir de donner des directives à Curtis, son collègue, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre : April.

April et elle étaient des amies d'enfance. La rouquine avait le même tempérament que Felicity : aussi pétillante, optimiste, intelligente et drôle. Elle était chirurgienne en traumatologie au Grey/Sloan Hospital. Elle s'était mariée il y a deux ans à Jackson Avery, chirurgien au même endroit. Suite à la mort de leur nouveau-né, il y a un an, le couple marié en avait bien bavé.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'appel, l'informaticienne pensait qu'April voulait parler du mariage. En effet, tant de choses s'étaient produites à Star City que la jeune femme n'avait pas pensé à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à la chirurgienne, qui devait être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Avec une grande inspiration, elle décrocha :

« _Allo April._

 _\- Bonjour Fel, je ne te dérange pas ?_ dit April d'une voix éraillée qu'entendit Felicity.

 _\- Non tu ne me déranges, ça va ? J'ai l'impression que non._

Puis April commença à pleurer ce qui désarma la belle blonde.

 _-April, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ s'inquiétait Felicity.

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler au téléphone Fel. Est-ce que je peux venir un peu plus tôt que prévu ? Je sais que je ne devais pas arriver avant la fin de la semaine. Tu dois être occupée avec ton entreprise et la préparation du mariage…_

Felicity hésitait à dire oui à son amie avec Damien Darhk dans les environs, son travail et tout le reste mais vu ce qu'elle entendait au téléphone…

 _-Pas de problème April. Tu arrives quand ?_

 _\- J'ai un vol ce matin, j'arriverais en milieu d'après-midi. Je peux t'envoyer les coordonnées de mon vol si tu veux. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas Oliver._

 _-Euh… non ne t'inquiète pas,_ mentais je à moitié. _Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir April et tu pourras me raconter ce qu'il se passe. »_

* * *

Après un échange de politesses, l'informaticienne raccrocha. April était sa meilleure amie et même si les conditions n'étaient pas idéales, elle se disait que son amie changerait un peu la routine qu'elle avait instaurée depuis sa séparation.

Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire l'annulation de son mariage par téléphone. Felicity préférait attendre de voir sa meilleure amie et lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Les seuls problèmes qui se poseraient, seraient les paparazzis qui la suivait encore, et son activité au sein de l'équipe.

Son amie ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait en plus de diriger Palmer Tech. Felicity préférait garder cela pour elle car elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses proches. Mais si April devait venir quelques jours, il lui serait impossible de s'absenter tous les soirs. A contrecœur, l'informaticienne décida de composer le numéro d'Oliver, qui décrocha immédiatement.

« _Felicity ?_

 _\- Bonjour Oliver. Je t'appelle parce que ma meilleure amie April vient de Seattle et elle va passer un peu de temps ici…_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty ! Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas le moment d'accueillir des proches_! dit-il sur un ton de reproche qui mit en colère la jeune femme.

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que je dois faire Oliver_!

 _\- Je ne voulais pas_ …

 _\- Peu importe ! De toute façon April aurait débarquait dans une semaine de toute façon vu que j'ai oublié de lui dire pour l'annulation du mariage._

Oliver garda le silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Felicity prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

 _\- Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis quelques temps et puis avec April, on n'arrive pas à se parler souvent du fait de son service à l'hôpital. Bref, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je ne pourrais pas venir souvent au repère les soirs._

 _\- D'accord._

Felicity se sentait coupable de délaisser l'équipe. Elle était surprise par la rapidité de la réponse de l'archer.

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Oui Felicity. Une semaine sans toi ne va pas changer grand-chose._

Cette dernière remarque de sa part la vexa. Il voulut se rattraper en s'excusant mais le mal était fait.

 _\- Demande à Digg de me contacter en cas d'urgence._ »

Felicity ne prit même pas la peine d'entendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire car la belle blonde avait raccroché. Apparemment elle ne serait d'aucune utilité auprès de ses amis, donc autant accueillir April comme elle le méritait.

Ce coup de téléphone l'avait un peu déprimé. Appeler Oliver lui avait rappelé combien il lui manquer mais elle ne voulait pas craquer et lui pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait caché.

Poser la bague de fiançailles sur le comptoir de cuisine avait été une des choses les plus difficiles à faire pour elle. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple bague qu'elle avait laissé, c'était son avenir avec l'homme qu'elle aime par-dessus tout.

Mais cet avenir ne peut pas se faire si vous vous cachez des secrets et vous mentez l'un à l'autre. Oliver avait franchi la limite de trop en lui cachant l'existence de son fils, même s'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Elle n'était plus sûre pour l'instant de l'avenir qu'elle voulait avec cet homme, si elle en voulait un. La confusion aveuglée par la peur et la colère dominait son esprit.

Felicity préféra ne plus penser à cela et se concentrer sur l'arrivée d'April.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. La jeune femme avait fait en sorte d'aménager un minimum son emploi du temps. Elle avait passé son temps à discuter avec Curtis de nouveaux prototypes concernant un nouveau projet de Palmer Tech et à répondre aux appels de sa mère.

Il faut dire que Donna Smoak avait eu le cœur brisé d'apprendre que sa fille ne se marier plus, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas exactement l'objet de leur rupture. Felicity préférait préserver le fils d'Oliver. Déjà que malgré la prudence de ce dernier, William avait été kidnappé, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. La jeune femme avait juste dit à sa mère qu'Oliver lui avait caché quelque chose d'important. Du coup, Donna soutenait sa fille et était partie du loft pour s'installer chez le Capitaine Lance qui était ravie de l'accueillir. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler à Oliver et d'essayer de jouer la médiatrice.

En milieu d'après-midi, l'informaticienne attendait sa meilleure amie dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle avait réussi à esquiver les paparazzis et s'était fait accompagné d'un garde du corps, ancien ami soldat de John. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bouleverser ainsi April. Son amie avait vécu un vrai cauchemar avec la mort de son fils et l'informaticienne s'inquiétait pour elle.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, April la salua et mit sa main devant la bouche, surprise puis regarda Felicity de haut en bas avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

« _Oh bon sang Felicity, tu remarches ! Mais comment ça se fait ?! C'est génial !_

L'IT girl s'en voulut un peu d'avoir encore omis une information aussi capitale.

 _\- Désolée April, j'aurais dû te le dire._

 _\- Ça fait depuis combien de temps ? Oliver doit être aux anges !_

Felicity pinça les lèvres.

 _\- Ça fait trois semaines, on m'a implanté une biotechnologie, cadeau de mon collègue Curtis à Palmer Tech._

 _\- J'ai hâte que tu me racontes comment fonctionne cette technologie, une amie à moi chirurgienne pourrait être intéressée._

 _\- Ou je pourrais te faire rencontrer Curtis,_ lança Felicity enthousiaste.

 _\- Bonne idée !_

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'aéroport et évitèrent les paparazzis revenus comme la peste. Une fois la voiture en marche April commença à bailler.

 _\- Je t'ai préparé ta chambre et si tu veux ce soir on commandera des plats à emporter._

 _\- Merci Fel tu es géniale. J'ai eu une intervention très importante à réaliser, ça va faire presque un jour que je n'ai pas dormi. Je vais surtout m'effondrer comme une masse dès qu'on sera arrivées. J'espère qu'Oliver ne le prendra pas mal._

Felicity garda le silence ce qui n'échappa pas à la rouquine.

 _\- Felicity, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu as encore oublié de me dire ? C'est normal tous ces photographes dehors ?_

 _\- Oh tu sais comme je suis PDG maintenant…_

 _-Fel !_ coupa April, un peu agacée. _J'ai fait un long vol et même fatiguée je sais que tu me caches quelque chose !_

Felicity se dit que c'était mieux de se confier maintenant.

 _\- J'ai rompu avec Oliver il y a trois semaines. Il n'y aura pas de mariage, et les paparazzis s'acharnent,_ conclut-elle avant de mette sa tête dans les mains.

April ouvrait de grands yeux.

 _\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

 _-Les semaines sont passées vite et je pense que je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça._

La rouquine prit Felicity dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis désolée pour toi Fel. Pourtant ça semblait bien se passer avec Oliver._

La chirurgienne avait rencontré Oliver officiellement lorsque Felicity fut admise à l'hôpital après la fusillade que Darhk avait provoqué. Il lui avait fait une grande impression.

 _\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, nous aurons le temps une fois que tu te seras reposé. Et toi tu n'avais pas l'air bien au téléphone. Que s'est-il passé ?_

April retourna sur son siège, regarda un moment par la vitre puis répondit :

 _\- Jackson et moi avons divorcé._

Felicity était choquée d'apprendre cela.

 _\- Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous divorcez ?!_ ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune informaticienne.

 _\- Je pensais que j'arriverai à arranger la situation, je me suis accrochée mais Jackson avait abandonné depuis longtemps._ _Je ne voulais pas de ce divorce mais en même temps, à quoi bon s'efforcer de réparer quelque chose qui ne doit pas l'être_.

Le silence s'installa un moment. Puis les jeunes amies arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement de Felicity. L'ami de John les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée avant de repartir.

Felicity n'avait pas encore bien aménagé l'appartement depuis qu'elle s'y était installée à la va vite malgré la proposition de sa mère. Elle posa ses clés sur la table de la cuisine ouverte sur un grand salon.

 _\- Désolée pour le bazar, je n'ai pas encore déballé les cartons. Sauf dans ta chambre bien sûr sinon je serais vraiment une hôtesse de maison très nulle_ , dit Felicity en rigolant un peu.

April lui souria.

 _\- Tu sais il y a quelques mois j'ai dormi sur un lit de camp en Afrique entre deux tirs donc ne t'inquiètes pas !_

Felicity se souvint que son amie avait passé plusieurs mois en Afrique pour faire de l'humanitaire en zone de combat. Son moyen à elle d'exorciser la mort de son nouveau-né et les difficultés avec son mari, enfin ex-mari désormais.

La jeune femme lui fit visiter l'appartement luxueux et termina par la chambre d'invité.

 _\- C'est magnifique Felicity et quelle vue !_ (la chambre donnait sur la baie récemment aménagée grâce à Oliver). _Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal._

 _\- Reste autant de temps que tu le souhaites et fais comme chez toi. Ça va me faire du bien d'avoir de la compagnie._

Elles se prirent à nouveau dans les bras.

 _\- Merci Fel. Ce congé va me faire du bien et de ce que j'ai compris, on va pouvoir s'épauler mutuellement._

 _\- Oui. Par contre certains soir, je travaille à pas d'heure donc ne t'inquiète pas si je rentre tard, bien que j'ai allégé mon emploi du temps pour ta venue. Et attends-toi à recevoir plusieurs fois par jour la visite de ma mère…_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ta mère est à Star City ?_

 _\- Oui mais elle a changé en bien même si elle est toujours exubérante._

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter,_ dit April en rigolant un peu.

 _\- Moi aussi ! Bon je vais te laisser te reposer je dois passer au bureau en coup de vent et on se retrouve ? J'apporterai le diner._

 _\- Encore heureux ! Toi et la cuisine de ce que je me souviens ne sont pas amis^^^_

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

 _\- C'est encore d'actualité^^. »_

Felicity se rendit à son bureau comme prévu. Une fois sur le retour (repas en main), elle se dit que la visite d'April à Star City ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

L'informaticienne ne savait pas à qu'elle point cette visite allait n'être que du bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre tout beau, malgré une crève qui me met la tête sans dessus dessous !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette fanfic et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires dont les guests que je cite car je ne peux pas leur répondre avec ce site : Charline, Sillette, Titi, et MarionNCISlove.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les filles avaient mangé en vitesse et April était vite monter se coucher. Les grandes explications quant aux changements dans leur vie respectives se feraient le lendemain au calme.

Très tard ce soir-là, la belle blonde reçut un texto d'Oliver.

 _ **« Felicity je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. Tu nous es indispensable. Tu me manques – Oliver »**_

C'est dans ce moment-là où juste avec un seul texto, elle serait capable d'aller rejoindre Oliver pour tout lui pardonner. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette heure-là, si la patrouille s'était bien passée, s'il n'était pas blessé.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui répondre et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Ce matin, Felicity était partie à Palmer Tech très tôt et n'avait pas voulu réveiller son amie. Lorsqu'April gagna la cuisine, elle vit que le petit déjeuner l'attendait (elle priait pour que Felicity l'ait commandé^^) ainsi qu'un mot.

Son amie avait une réunion importante ce matin mais reviendrait aussitôt. La rouquine appréciait ce que l'informaticienne faisait pour elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. D'une part, parce que son divorce l'avait anéanti et des choses à côté l'inquiètait. Mais aussi pour Felicity qui avait rompu avec son fiancé.

Comme quoi, tout peut changer très vite. La jeune femme voulu se changer en mettant une robe bleu mais n'avait pas apporté de ceinture pour aller avec. Elle se décida, comme elle le faisait adolescente, d'aller dans la chambre de son amie pour lui en emprunter une.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la penderie de Felicity, April fut agréablement surprise : une garde-robe à rendre jalouse toute femme prenant soin de son apparence, des chaussures magnifiques et… une grande housse blanche attira son attention. La curiosité l'emporta et April découvrit la robe de mariée de Felicity : robe bustier blanche avec de la dentelle formant des bretelles tombant sur les épaules et un jupon brodé de perles, un long voile simple orné de dentelles au pourtour l'accompagnait.

La chirurgienne porta sa main à sa bouche : cette robe était féerique, Felicity aurait eu l'air d'une princesse.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et April referma la housse et la penderie. Vu que la sonnette persistait, elle alla ouvrir à…

« _Oliver !_

Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris de voir la chirurgienne là. Ils se prirent dans les bras. _Bon sang ce qu'il est musclé,_ pensa la jeune femme. Oliver portait un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc avec un pull en col V noir et une veste aviateur noir. (Trop beau quoi^^)

 _\- Bonjour April, Felicity est là ?_

 _\- Elle avait une réunion mais elle revient dans pas longtemps._

April vit qu'Oliver était déçu et se sentait un peu mal. L'archer commença à regagner le couloir de l'extérieur.

 _-Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé et que je m'excuse pour mon attitude d'hier…_ commença le jeune homme mais April le coupa.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais reste quelques minutes, ça me fera du bien d'avoir une présence amicale._

Oliver hésita mais il sentit qu'April avait besoin de compagnie et se sentit obligé de rester. De plus, il voulait vraiment voir Felicity. L'appel d'hier l'avait vraiment mis à mal et il tenait absolument à la voir.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et s'installèrent autour d'un café. April entama la conversation :

 _\- Ecoute, je ne savais pas que Fel et toi n'étiez plus ensemble, je suis désolée_ , dit-elle sincèrement.

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et tristes, ce qui peina la rouquine.

 _\- Felicity me l'a dit en venant me chercher à l'aéroport hier. Il y avait des paparazzis et..._

 _\- Les paparazzis sont encore après elle ?!_ me demanda-t-il en serrant les poings de colère mais contenue.

 _\- Apparemment oui._

 _\- Je pensai avoir fait le nécessaire mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se nourrir des tragédies des gens._

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. April voyait Oliver observait l'appartement.

 _\- Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis qu'elle s'est installée ?_

 _\- Non, je voulais lui laisser un peu d'espace depuis…_

Oliver ne termina pas sa phrase, la douleur qu'il ressentait irradié la pièce. April ne put se contenir longtemps.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Vous étiez si heureux depuis un an._

 _\- Felicity ne t'a rien dit ?_ demanda Oliver étonné.

Il savait que les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches. April et son mari n'avaient pas hésité à venir de Seattle quand Felicity se trouvait à l'hôpital et avaient insisté pour voir le dossier médical de son amie et conseiller des spécialistes.

 _\- Elle n'a pas eu le temps. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas bien, d'ailleurs elle non plus._

Oliver prit une grande inspiration.

 _\- Felicity te racontera ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux juste te dire que je lui ai caché quelque chose de très important et que j'ai perdu sa confiance. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes._

 _\- Tu ne l'a pas trompé j'espère !_ s'indignait la rouquine.

 _\- Je ne lui ferais jamais ça, je l'aime plus que ma vie, j'ai juste…_

Oliver s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Inutile d'en dire plus. April n'en rajouta pas.

 _\- Comment vas-tu ?_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la forme non plus_ , dit April puis vu le regard étonné du jeune homme elle poursuivit avec une grimace : _Jackson et moi avons divorcés._

Oliver se tut un instant. Il était au courant pour la mort de leur nouveau-né et Felicity s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour ses amis. Il savait qu'ils avaient subi beaucoup d'épreuves.

 _\- Je suis désolée April._

 _-Et ben comme ça on peut former un club ensemble !_

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire, vu la tristesse de la situation.

 _\- Bref, du coup je vais rester quelques jours ici le temps de lever le pied. Et toi, quoi de beau à part ça ?_

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Cela leur faisait réellement du bien. April était en train de raconter son travail dans les zones de combat en Afrique. Oliver vit qu'elle était vraiment passionnée par cette transition avec l'hôpital et trouvait que cette femme avait du courage.

 _\- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir appliquer son talent à n'importe quel endroit du monde,_ lui dit Oliver.

 _\- Me revoilà ! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais les investisseurs étaient…_

Felicity ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit Oliver. L'expression joyeuse disparut tout de suite de son visage.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité et nerveux, ce qui surpris April.

 _\- Je suis venu m'excuser de mon attitude au téléphone hier et je voulais te parler._

Felicity posa ses affaires sur le canapé et arriva dans la cuisine, assez mal à l'aise.

 _\- J'ai reçu ton message d'hier. C'est oublié._

Oliver était descendu du tabouret de l'ilot central et faisait face à Felicity. La jeune femme portait une robe saumon, légèrement décolleté dans le dos et la poitrine, qui soulignait ses formes magnifiquement. Cela laissa l'archer sans voix pendant un moment.

 _\- Je vais y aller,_ dit-il en la regardant intensément.

 _\- Ok,_ répondit l'informaticienne qui commençait à aller vers sa chambre.

 _\- Felicity ?_

Olive l'avait rattrapé et lui dit en silence :

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé, viens quand tu veux au repère._

 _\- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, ok ?!_

Le ton de Felicity le heurta. Elle semblait si tranchante. Il se rendait compte qu'il la rendait malheureuse. Cependant Felicity se radoucit, et sans s'en rendre compte posa sa main sur le bras de l'archer :

 _\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être méchante. Mais quand tu m'as dit que vous pouviez vous passer de moi au repère ça m'a fait du mal._

 _-Je regrette mes paroles. C'est pour ça que je suis venu… et pour ça._

Oliver chercha dans sa poche et déposa dans le creux de la main de l'informaticienne la bague de fiançailles.

 _\- Oliver je ne peux pas_ … commença la jeune femme en voulant lui rendre la bague, mais la stoppa.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne veux plus de cette bague et de ce qu'elle représente. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Cette bague appartient à la femme de ma vie et à personne d'autre. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches._

 _\- Oliver,_ murmura Felicity, dont les larmes commençaient à monter tout comme lui.

 _\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, que je t'ai fait du mal en te cachant William et qu'il est trop tôt mais je me battrais pour toi. J'ai abandonné tellement de fois mais cette fois ci, je ne le ferais pas. Même si ça prend des mois, des années, saches que je t'attendrai et que je ne te cacherai plus rien._

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Elle ne voulait pas répondre mais :

 _\- Ne t'empêche pas de répondre pour moi Felicity. J'allais partir. Portes toi bien._

Le jeune homme commençait à partir après avoir dit au revoir à une April confuse, mais la voix de Felicity l'arrêta :

 _\- Oliver ? S'il y a le moindre problème, je viendrais_ , dit-elle avec un léger sourire et les yeux embués.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit quand l'informaticienne répondit à son appel. April attendit aussi patiemment que possible que son amie ait terminé son appel. Lorsque son amie revint, elle essuyait la larme qui était tombée sur sa joue droite. April la prit dans ses bras, puis après au moins cinq à dix minutes de pleurs, Felicity se calma. Elles allèrent se poser sur le canapé avec du thé préparé par April.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé bon sang Fel ?!_

Felicity desserra son poing pour lui montrer la bague.

 _\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas tout reprendre du début. Je veux tout savoir »._

* * *

April avait écouté Felicity lui dévoiler les raisons de sa rupture, y compris pour William. L'informaticienne avait hésité pour la sécurité du fils d'Oliver mais il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un de parole et elle savait que son amie ne dirait rien.

Elle avait expliqué qu'elle était fatiguée de voir Oliver garder des secrets et ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle lui avait décrit leur rupture et le fait qu'elle s'était remise à marcher le jour même. April était peinée pour sa meilleure amie.

 _« Et là, il vient de me rendre la bague, en me disant qu'il m'aime toujours, qu'il est désolé et qu'il se battrait pour moi_ , termina Felicity avec les yeux mouillés. _Il rend les choses tellement difficiles._

April gardait le silence, puis au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

 _\- Je peux te poser une question Fel ? Et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement._

La belle blonde hocha la tête, continuant de tenir la bague dans ses mains machinalement.

 _\- Aimes-tu encore Oliver ?_

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _\- Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je ne peux pas rayer toutes ses années de ma mémoire. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus avoir confiance._

 _\- Ne dit pas ça…_

 _\- Je te jure. Avant j'avais foi en l'avenir et je voulais épouser l'homme parfait. Maintenant je me retrouve amoureuse d'un homme brisé par la vie, à la tête d'une société que je ne voulais pas spécialement et j'ai aidé à mettre mon père en prison !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Felicity lui raconta comment son père avait fait irruption dans sa vie (en omettant la partie justicier) et de ce qui la tourmenter concernant la société.

 _\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment Felicity, mais saches que je suis là quoi qu'il se passe._

 _\- Merci April mais j'ai été tellement préoccupée que je ne t'ai pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour Jackson et toi ? Dis-moi tout._

April se mit à tout raconter à Felicity. Comment elle s'était accrochée à son mari (enfin ex maintenant), mais que celui-ci avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de rester avec elle. Ses aventures en Afrique, ce qu'il se passait à l'hôpital. Felicity s'étonnait du calme de son amie. Elle sentait que quelque chose la tracassait mais ne voulut pas la bousculer.

 _\- Nous sommes aussi dysfonctionnelles l'une que l'autre mais au moins toi et Oliver avait encore une chance._

Felicity ne répondit rien. Elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à tout cet emmêlement de sentiments. L'informaticienne préférait se concentrer sur la chirurgienne.

 _\- Nous sommes fortes, nous nous en sortirons,_ dit Felicity. _En attendant, après cette matinée assez chaotique, que dis-tu d'aller manger à l'extérieur, de faire quelques magasins et d'aller au spa ?_

 _\- Tu as les mots pour réconforter ! »_ répondit April.

* * *

Après une après-midi bien remplie, les filles dinèrent devant une comédie. Elles riaient de bon cœur. Felicity savourait ce moment. Elle n'avait pas rigolé depuis si longtemps.

Sa mère était passée plus tôt pour prendre de ses nouvelles et avait voulu tout savoir d'April. Pour ne pas gâcher le bon moment, Donna Smoak ne dit rien quand elle ne remarqua pas l'alliance de la rouquine. April était ravie de voir que Donna Smoak prenait soin de sa fille, et qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus de sa petite personne, comme par le passé.

Le portable de Felicity sonna : Laurel. La jeune femme s'éloigna du salon, cela devait avoir un lien avec leurs activités de justicier.

 _« Laurel, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Felicity, Oliver a été gravement touché par une grenade dans une descendre dans un entrepôt géré par des trafiquants d'armes. John essaie de s'occuper de lui au repère mais il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital !_

 _\- L'hôpital !_ cria Felicity paniquée, ce qui fit venir April prêt d'elle. _Non, non pas l'hôpital il risquerait de divulguer son identité, il n'aurait jamais voulu ça._

 _\- John fait tout ce qu'il peut mais il n'y arrivera pas seul_ ! dit Laurel, désespérée au téléphone.

 _\- Fel que se passe-t-il ?_

Felicity se tourna vers April et cela fit tilt :

 _\- Ecoute je viens avec une amie qui peut aider John, elle est chirurgienne traumato, on est là dans moins de dix minutes._

 _\- Ok faites vite !_ dit Laurel avant de raccrocher.

Felicity raccrocha et donna les affaires à April et prit les siennes.

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel, Felicity, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu parlais d'hôpital et pourquoi on part ?!_

 _\- Oliver a été touché lors d'une mission et mon ami John est en train de le soigner mais il ne va pas bien du tout et…_

 _\- Pourquoi ils ne le transportent pas à l'hôpital ?_ demanda April vraiment surprise. _Une mission ?_

 _\- April, est ce que tu veux m'aider sans poser de questions ? je te promets de que j'y répondrais plus tard, la vie d'Oliver est en jeu !_ dit l'informaticienne à deux doigt de craquer.

 _\- Ok._

Sur le trajet, April gardait le silence et voyait que Felicity était vraiment paniquée. Une mission, Oliver blessé, la rouquine se sentait perdue.

L'informaticienne priait pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Elle avait dû semer trois paparazzis. Elle savait qu'April découvrirait sa deuxième activité qu'elle avait essayé à tout prix de dissimuler. Mais elle sacrifierait tout pour Oliver. Elle ne voulait même pas penser au pire, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'ascenseur du repère et gagnèrent l'espace où John soignait Oliver. Felicity se figea et manqua de tomber dans les pommes et fut retenue par Laurel.

April ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait puis vit Oliver en tenue de Green Arrow sur la table médicale, une mare de sang par terre et un John dépassé par les événements. Théa essayait de l'aider de son mieux mais semblait sous le choc.

April se précipita pour essayer de sauver la vie de l'archer.

 _\- Dites-moi où en est son état et ce que je peux faire_ , » ordonna-t-elle à Digg.

* * *

 **Bon ce chapitre se termine de manière flippante mais n'oubliez pas que j'aime les retournements de situation et vous promet de belles choses à venir. : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Je vous prépare un beau final avec notre couple préféré. Je voulais écrire plus mais je ne savais pas quand le couper ce chapitre^^lol. Je vous publie la fin dans la semaine avant la reprise de la série.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Felicity reprit ses esprits et vit ses amis faire équipe pour sauver Oliver. La jeune femme se tourna vers Laurel qui venait de lui apporter un verre d'eau.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?!_

 _\- On devait infiltrer l'entrepôt mais les plans que nous avons trouvés par informatique n'étaient plus bons et nous nous sommes fait repérer immédiatement. Oliver a voulu créer une diversion mais un des hommes lui a lancé une grenade, il n'a pas pu se sauver à temps…_

 _\- Les plans n'étaient pas bons ?_ répéta l'informaticienne tout en réalisant avec horreur qu'il y avait une raison à cela. _Vous auriez dû m'appeler, je les aurais trouvé, et Oliver ne serait pas…_

La belle blonde réprima un sanglot. Laurel la regarda d'un air confiant :

 _\- Cela n'aurait rien changé Felicity. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

Felicity prend son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers Oliver. Les alarmes de surveillance des paramètres vitaux n'arrêtaient pas de sonner.

 _\- Sa tension chute, il va lui falloir plus de sang palier à l'hémorragie. Je peux la stopper mais il faut que je contourne son aorte qui est fragile_ , disait April, concentrée à John qui lui répondit quelque chose que Felicity ne comprit pas.

La jeune femme se trouvait près de la tête du jeune homme. Elle lui mit la main dans les cheveux, puis descendit délicatement vers sa barbe. C'était le chaos autour d'elle mais la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme qu'elle avait rejeté il y a quelques semaines. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon.

Elle se pencha et dit à l'oreille de l'archer :

 _\- Oliver Jonas Queen tu ne peux pas nous quitter. Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu m'as dit ce matin que tu n'abandonnerais pas et je crois en toi. Bats-toi Oliver ! ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. »_

La belle blonde resta là de nombreuses minutes, puis Laurel est venue les chercher, Théa et elle pour laisser à April et John plus d'espace pour travailler.

* * *

Au bout d'au moins sept heures d'opération, April et John vinrent donner des nouvelles d'Oliver aux filles. Ils avaient la mine fatiguée.

« _Grâce à cette chirurgienne incroyable, Oliver devrait se remettre très vite de ses blessures,_ annonça John.

Les filles se prirent dans les bras ainsi qu'April et John.

 _\- Wow, les prochaines 48 h seront très importantes_ , souligna April, _mais vu tout ce qu'Oliver a subi auparavant d'après John, il devrait récupérer assez vite pour continuer à faire votre Green Arrow._

John montra à la rouquine les douches avant de revenir surveiller Oliver. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle surveilla Oliver pour que John puisse faire de même. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin posé et se nourrissait, le bruit des machines monotones régnait, April se décida à parler, elle se leva et marcha un peu dans le repère :

 _\- Alors Felicity, tu es une sacrée cachotière !_ dit-elle en mettent les mains sur les hanches.

L'informaticienne regardait les autres mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, April lui fit un sourire _:_

 _\- Moi qui croyais avoir vu des choses incroyables, je me retrouve dans un repère de justicier et ma meilleure amie les aides ! C'est trop cool ! Je trouvais qu'Oliver était trop musclé, je comprends pourquoi maintenant !_

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde.

 _\- Je devais garder le secret pour la sécurité de tous_ , répondit Felicity.

 _\- Alors toutes les fois où tu ne pouvais pas venir nous voir à Seattle et quand on devait venir mais que tu avais soudainement des problèmes d'inondation ou …_

 _-Oui c'était parce que vous auriez pu être en danger._

April réfléchissait à toute vitesse et se tourna soudain vers Felicity :

 _\- Quand tu t'aies retrouvé à l'hôpital la dernière fois c'était…_

 _\- Oui à cause de quelqu'un que nous cherchons à arrêter à tout prix. Et c'est pour ça que nous le cachons à nos proches, d'ailleurs ma mère n'est pas au courant, alors…_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé,_ dit April aux autres.

April se posa enfin après avoir tourné dans tous les sens. Felicity et Théa étaient auprès d'Oliver, toujours endormi, John vérifiant ses paramètres. Elle se tourna vers Laurel :

 _\- Felicity et Oliver se sont bien rencontrés au travail ?_

Laurel allait lui répondre mais John, qui était revenu fut plus rapide :

 _\- En fait, Oliver est venu pour soutirer des informations dans un ordinateur criblé de balles à l'entreprise de sa mère. Il demanda à son beau-père, dirigeant aussi qui était le mieux placé pour l'aider pour un énorme problème informatique, et cet idiot est allé voir Felicity,_ dit John en rigolant _. Inutile de te dire que quand il est revenu de son entrevue avec Felicity, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis son retour de l'île._

 _\- Felicity ne m'a parlé d'Oliver qu'après le tremblement de terre. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent enfin ensemble^^ Ne vous méprenez pas ! Ray était sympathique mais je voyais bien que ça n'était pas pareil. D'ailleurs, elle m'a juste dit qu'Oliver allait devoir partir pour un poste plus important dans le monde, mais elle était très mystérieuse…_

 _\- Chef de la Ligue des Assassins,_ répondit Laurel calmement.

 _\- Sérieux ?! »_

John allait répondre mais tous furent interpellés par la discussion houleuse qui avait lieu entre Théa et Felicity.

 _\- Si tu ne l'avais pas quitté, il ne serait pas allongé sur cette table !_ cracha Théa au visage de Felicity.

 _\- Les filles…_ John commença.

 _\- Et si tu l'aurais encouragé à tout me dire à propos de William, nous n'en serions pas là !_ répliqua Felicity. _C'est typique des Queen, toujours en train de cacher des secrets._

 _\- Je suis ravie que tu n'en deviennes pas une. Tu ne causes que du malheur à Ollie. S'il meurt ça sera de ta faute !_

Felicity voulait donner une claque à Théa puis se ravisa. Elle regarda Oliver puis se leva et sortit en trombe du repère. April voulait suivre son amie mais il fallait absolument qu'elle veille à l'état de santé d'Oliver.

Théa affichait un air supérieur que Laurel lui enleva tout de suite :

 _\- Ton frère aurait eu honte de ce que tu viens de dire ! Il a confié pendant plus de trois ans son existence entre les mains de Felicity et il est prêt à s'engager envers elle. Si quelque chose a foiré ce soir, ce n'était pas sa faute…_

\- … _et grâce à l'intervention d'April à qui Felicity a choisi de tout révéler au prix de son amitié, Oliver va vivre »,_ termina John très en colère.

Théa ne dit plus un mot et retourna auprès de son frère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, April ne cessait d'envoyer des sms à son amie sur l'évolution de l'état de l'archer. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais ses signes vitaux étaient bons, tout n'était qu'une question d'heures.

Felicity n'avait pas répondu aux appels de ses amis de la nuit car tout ce qu'elle ressentait était de la culpabilité. Les mots de Théa avaient résonné d'une manière violente chez l'informaticienne : elle avait insisté pour revenir à Star City même s'il n'était pas d'accord, et hier soir elle n'avait pas été là pour assurer ses arrières.

La jeune femme lisait les sms d'April dans le salon avec une grande attention et se réjouissait du futur réveil d'Oliver. Tant de choses s'étaient passées hier qu'elle était dépassée par les événements. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte :

« _Salut Laurel._

 _\- Salut Felicity,_ dit Laurel en avançant dans l'appart avec des sacs remplis de nourritures. _Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner, la nuit a été longue._

La jeune informaticienne lui donna un regard plein de reconnaissance. Une fois installées, Laurel lui dit :

 _\- On s'inquiétait pour toi Felicity, Oliver voudrait qu'on…_

 _\- Qu'on quoi ?_ s'emporta Felicity, qui se radoucit immédiatement : _excuses moi Laurel._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et oui Oliver se ferait du souci pour toi parce qu'il t'aime encore._

La belle blonde releva la tête.

 _\- Les jours où tu ne viens pas au repère, il s'isole. Bien sûr il vient en mission mais il communique très peu avec nous. Et il m'a parlé de sa visite d'hier, d'ailleurs ton amie aussi. Une sacrée personnalité April !_

 _\- April a la langue bien pendue,_ pensa la jeune femme.

 _\- Felicity, je sais qu'Oliver a toujours eu des secrets, crois moi j'en ai fait les frais_ , dit la brunette d'un ton ironique.

Felicity grimaça. Laurel avait eu affaire au pire d'Oliver. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'on décrivait comme un connard, playboy, tombeur et superficiel.

 _\- Il aurait dû me parler de son fils Laurel, je ne risquais pas de divulguer quoi que ce soit, je n'aurais pas interférer dans sa relation avec lui._

 _\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que depuis votre rencontre, Oliver a changé en bien. On le voit chaque jour avec John et Théa, même si elle t'a balancé toutes ces horreurs._

L'informaticienne gardait le silence.

 _\- Oliver est encore maladroit avec toi, mais il est prêt à t'épouser et ça, venant de lui, c'est une énorme preuve d'amour._

Voyant que Felicity gardait le silence, Laurel poursuivit :

 _\- Tu es une de mes meilleures amies Felicity et je ne veux pas te voir triste._

 _\- Et ben dans ce cas, dégustons ton bon petit déjeuner ! dit Felicity avant d'ajouter : toi aussi Laurel tu es une de mes meilleures amies »._

* * *

Après le départ de Laurel, Felicity monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche, puis remarque sa penderie fermée à la hâte puis se rappela qu'April lui avait emprunté une ceinture.

Elle était en quête de sa jupe crayon noire et à force de recherches, elle l'a trouva. Mais elle s'aperçut que la fermeture de la grande housse blanche avait été ouverte : April ! L'informaticienne essaya de ne pas s'emporter. Elle allait fermer la housse mais d'un coup se ravisa.

Elle sortit la housse de la penderie et en sorti la robe. La jeune femme contempla la robe et des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Sa première rencontre avec Oliver, quand elle avait su pour Arrow, quand elle était venue le chercher sur Lian Liu après le tremblement de terre, quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant d'affronter Ra's Al Ghul, quand ils avaient parcouru le monde en amoureux et enfin sa demande en mariage…

 _Que de chemin parcouru_ , se disait-elle. Elle alla chercher la bague de fiançailles que l'archer lui avait redonné. Elle l'avait posé devant la photo d'eux deux lors de leur voyage à Positano. Ils étaient tellement heureux. Pouvaient-ils l'être encore ?

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonnait.

 _« Allo ?_

 _\- Enfin j'arrive à t'avoir_ ! lui dit John agacé.

 _\- Excuse-moi Digg._

 _\- On verra ça plus tard tu veux !_ dit John très vite _. Je t'appelle derrière le dos de ton amie, car elle a fait un léger malaise à l'instant. Sa tête à heurter un chariot en fer et Théa vient de l'emmener aux urgences pour plus de prudence._

 _\- Je suis là dans dix minutes !_ répondit Felicity paniquée.

Felicity conduit sans respecter les limites de vitesse. Elle était tellement inquiète pour son amie. Même lors de son internat, de ce qu'elle s'en souvient, April n'avait jamais eu de problème et de plus, elle l'avait vu s'hydrater et manger cette nuit après l'opération.

La jeune femme déboula aux urgences et remarqua Théa assise dans le long couloir.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?!_

 _\- Elle était consciente quand je l'ai emmené et d'ailleurs, ton amie commençait à établir son bilan traumatique ce qui était assez bizarre et balèze !_ dit la sœur d'Oliver amusée _. Les médecins l'examinent en ce moment._

 _\- Ok merci de l'avoir emmené._

Les deux jeunes femmes attendaient dans puis Théa regarda Felicity :

 _\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. Je n'aurais pas dû…_

 _\- Je suis désolée aussi Théa pour ce que je t'ai dit._

Elles se prirent dans les bras et se sourirent.

 _\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller voir ton frère. Je viendrais dès que possible le voir_ , lui dit l'informaticienne avec un sourire.

 _\- Il n'en est pas question. Ollie a Digg et Laurel. Je tiens à rester avec toi._

L'attente furent de courte durée cependant, un médecin s'avança vers elles.

 _\- Vous êtes des proches de Mlle Kepner ?_

 _\- Euh oui,_ dit Felicity. Entendre son nom de jeune fille la choquer _. Désolée, c'est que j'ai encore l'habitude de son nom marital. Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Votre amie ne présente aucun signe de traumatisme à la tête. Le scanner l'a confirmé. Elle a insisté pour sortir. Je vous demanderais juste, de faire attention à elle._

 _\- Vous ne savez pas à quoi est dû son malaise ?_

 _\- Je lui laisse le soin de vous l'annoncer »,_ me dit le médecin amusé et agacé.

* * *

Oliver se réveilla, enfin fut réveillé par la douleur de sa blessure.

« _Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt mon frère_ , lui dit Digg avec un sourire.

 _\- Quel mal de chien !_ dit Oliver en se relevant malgré la douleur. _Saleté de grenade !_

 _\- Oui après avoir passé presque huit heures avec April à jouer au docteur avec toi, je suis d'accord._

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _\- Attends, April était là ?!_

 _\- On a appelé Felicity pour lui dire qu'on allait t'emmener à l'hosto. T'aurais vu ton état mec, c'était la cata..._

 _\- Pas d'hôpital John ! Jamais !_ le coupa Oliver.

 _\- T'inquiète Felicity a dit la même chose et a fait venir April ici._

Oliver se frotta le visage. Bon sang April !

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas elle a bien réagi à ton secret et c'est une sacrée chirurgienne !_ dit John impressionné.

 _\- Oui, elle a travaillé sur le terrain pour l'armée il y a peu._

 _\- Wow, je comprends mieux maintenant._

Oliver regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls.

 _\- Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?_

 _\- On est le début d'après-midi. Moins d'un jour. Laurel est repartie au bureau mais passera te voir ce soir. Théa et Felicity sont à l'hôpital…_

 _\- Quoi ?! Elles vont bien ?_

 _\- Oui c'est April, elle a fait un malaise. Comme elle a heurté la tête sur un chariot métallique, j'ai préféré l'envoyer passer un scanner._

 _\- Tu as des nouvelles ?_

 _\- Non pas pour l'instant. D'ailleurs j'espère que Théa et Felicity ne s'entretuent pas en ce moment mais je ne pouvais pas emmener April aux urgences et Felicity était partie…_

John raconta à Oliver la dispute entre les jeunes femmes. Oliver fut très en colère en entendant les propos qu'avaient formulé sa sœur. Elle était si protectrice parfois. Il commença à se lever.

 _\- Tu fais quoi là ?_ lui demanda Digg les yeux écarquillés.

 _\- A ton avis !_ »

* * *

April attendait que l'infirmière veuille bien lui ramener ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse se changer et partir d'ici. Mais à la place, Felicity et Théa entrèrent. Mon amie me prit dans ses bras.

 _« Comment te sens-tu ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Tu nous as fait peur avec John,_ rajouta Théa.

 _\- Tout va bien, je peux sortir,_ dit April en essayant de paraitre crédible.

 _\- Felicity posa ses mains sur ses hanches :_

 _\- April Kepner ! Je sais quand tu ne me dis pas tout alors crache le morceau ! Comment ça se fait que tu te sois évanoui ?!_

April hésitait à parler. Elle aurait voulu se trouver ailleurs pour annoncer la nouvelle à son amie. Théa le comprit et s'éclipsa prétextant vouloir prendre des nouvelles de son grand frère.

April s'assit sur le lit et invita l'informaticienne à en faire autant.

 _\- Bon sang April, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Le médecin m'a dit que tu préférais m'annoncer la cause de ton malaise, tu n'as pas un cancer ?!_ babillait la belle blonde inquiète. _Non ça peut pas être ça tu as survécu à pire tu ne peux pas…_

 _\- Je suis enceinte,_ sortit April pour faire cesser son amie. _Je suis enceinte Felicity._

Felicity s'arrêta net. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis dit :

 _\- Il est de qui ? De combien tu es enceinte ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!_

April éclata de rire.

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle !_

 _\- Désolé._ April finit de rire et répondit aux questions de son amie _. Je suis enceinte de bientôt douze semaines. Et le bébé est de Jackson._

 _\- De Jackson ? Mais vous venez de divorcer. Vous avez…pendant le… ?_

Felicity était à court de mot. C'était vraiment une grande nouvelle.

 _\- Oui on a craqué il y a trois mois. On devait diner ensemble pour parler de notre situation. On était tous les deux préoccupés par nos boulots et un repas chinois et du vin et voilà…_

April posa la main sur son ventre. Felicity était toujours en train d'analyser la nouvelle.

 _\- Mais vous avez divorcé ! Tu l'as su quand ?_

 _\- Le jour où j'ai signé les papiers,_ dit April l'air triste.

 _\- Pourquoi il a signé ? Oh ok il ne sait pas pour le bébé…April !_

 _\- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ! ?! 'Bon on divorce mais je suis enceinte !' Franchement je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache et croire que je l'avais piégé pour rester et sauver notre mariage._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ?_

 _\- Oui. Je voulais réfléchir tranquillement à ce que j'allais décider. Je veux garder le bébé, c'est un cadeau du ciel vu ce que l'on a traversé. Mais j'ai peur de lui annoncer et certains de mes collègues ont deviné ma grossesse. Je n'avais pas le choix Fel._

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer et Felicity la consola. Elle était heureuse pour son amie mais c'est vrai que les circonstances étaient mal tombées. Et si Jackson le savait, il en penserait quoi ? Bon elle arrêta son analyse.

 _\- Où sont tes affaires, que l'on te sorte d'ici ?_

 _\- C'est une infirmière qui doit me les rapporter._

 _\- Je vais aller les cherch… »_ commença à dire Felicity en allant vers la porte et se heurta à Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 final**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous publie la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

 **A très vite et merci pour tous vos messages guest ou abonnés qui me donnent la motivation pour écrire sur notre couple préféré.**

 **:D**

* * *

 _« Oh pardon Oliver, je suis vraiment désolée je ne t'avais pas vu._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Felicity,_ dit Oliver avant de grimacer.

Felicity ne put s'empêcher et prit Oliver dans ses bras. Elle était si contente de le voir debout.

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

 _\- Désolé je te fais mal, ok je vous laisse tous les deux, je…je vais chercher l'infirmière_ , babilla l'informaticienne, honteuse.

Oliver s'assit sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs face à une April morte de rire. Oliver la questionna du regard. Elle se calma :

 _\- Excuse-moi mais vous êtes tellement coincés tous les deux, ça m'a fait rire c'est tout. En fait je pense que c'est nerveux, désolé._

 _\- Comment vas-tu ? Il parait que tu as fait un malaise au repère._

 _\- Ça va merci, d'ailleurs tu vois je vais sortir dès que Felicity aura retrouvé l'infirmière qui détient mes vêtements en otage^^_

La remarque fit sourire l'archer.

 _\- Et toi comment vas-tu Mr l'imprudent ?!_ réprimanda April. _Je te signale qu'il y a quelques heures je tenais ton aorte entre mes doigts._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, John est venu m'accompagner, il a croisé Théa et ils sont à la cafétéria. Et puis ma chirurgienne est dans cette pièce je ne crains rien,_ finit Oliver en lançant un regard amusé à l'intéressée.

 _\- Ah mais que tu es drôle…_

 _\- Tout va bien April ? Ton malaise je veux dire…_

 _\- Je suis enceinte,_ répondit-elle en souriant, puis reprit sérieusement. _Et oui il est de mon mari/ ex-mari Jackson qui ne le sait pas._

Oliver resta impassible. Il se rappelait le moment où April et son mari avaient perdu leur nouveau-né. Il avait réconforté Felicity lors de son retour de Seattle.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu et Oliver ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie privé d'un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait juste que le petit avait la maladie des os de verres, très rare au stade prénatal et mortel. La venue d'un nouvel enfant était une bonne nouvelle.

 _\- Félicitations April, mais toi comment te sens tu par rapport à tout ça ?_

April fut très surprise par la question de l'archer. Même le peu de personne au courant de la situation ne lui avait demandé comment, elle, elle allait. La jeune femme prit le temps de répondre.

 _\- Honnêtement, Oliver tu es le premier à me le demander depuis que j'ai découvert pour le bébé. Je suis contente mais j'ai peur aussi._

 _\- Tu as peur que le bébé puisse avoir la même maladie que Samuel ?_

 _\- Oui j'avoue. J'ai très peur que tout recommence, l'annonce d'un diagnostic fatal, l'accouchement, les papiers de l'enterr…_

La jeune femme ne finit pas la phrase et Oliver se leva et vint la consoler.

 _\- Je suis désolé de te rappeler ces souvenirs_ , dit-il.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,_ dit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes. _Tu sais ce qui me fait peur ? Ce bébé est le seul bonheur qui m'arrive en ce moment et les choses avec Jackson sont enfin terminées. Une part de moi ne veut pas lui dire._

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Oliver prit la main d'April et lui dit :

 _\- Cela va être dur pour vous deux mais il faut qu'il sache pour le bébé._ _Ne le prive pas de tous ces instants de bonheur._

 _\- Je suis au courant pour ton fils,_ lâcha April qui se précipita de répondre sous le regard en colère d'Oliver _: Felicity me l'a dit car elle n'avait pas pu se confier à quelqu'un d'autre et ne t'inquiète pas ton fils et ton secret sont bien gardés._

Oliver garda le silence un moment puis répondit :

 _\- J'ai un fils de bientôt neuf ans et ça me fait mal d'avoir raté tous les moments important dans sa vie. Quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau que j'ai cédé à l'exigence de sa mère et n'ait rien dit à Felicity. Jackson et toi, vous avez été brisés par la mort de votre nouveau-né mais ce n'est pas par hasard que cet enfant arrive dans vos vies. Quoiqu'il se passe Felicity et moi on sera là pour toi._

 _\- Oh Oliver, tu es vraiment un homme formidable,_ dit la jeune femme en prenant l'archer de nouveau dans ses bras. Puis le jeune homme se leva. _Je pense que Felicity va revenir bientôt,_ dit-il, _je vais vous laisser entre filles._

 _\- Ne perds pas espoir concernant Felicity et toi,_ dit April solennellement. _Cette nuit Felicity a vraiment cru qu'elle t'avait perdu et elle n'a pas hésité à sacrifier ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour toi. Alors oui tu as peut être fait une erreur, mais elle t'aime. Soit patient. »_

Oliver se contenta de hocher la tête à la future maman puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

Felicity et April étaient enfin posées à l'appartement. Il était tard le soir et l'informaticienne avait laissé son amie se reposer le reste de la journée. Elle était en train de déballer la commande du Big Belly Burger sur la table basse lorsqu'April descendit :

 _« Oh chouette ! Merci d'y avoir pensé !_

 _\- Je me rappelais que tu avais aimé notre tour au Big Belly Burger la dernière fois que vous étiez venus toi et...pardon, c'est encore nouveau pour moi,_ dit Felicity sincèrement désolée.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Fel._

Les deux amies en étaient au dessert. April avait vu que Felicity semblait ailleurs.

 _-La terre à Fel !_

Felicity tourna la tête vers son amie.

 _\- Tu vas bien Felicity ?_

 _-Oui, je vais bien c'est juste que la journée a été très longue. Et puis je digère les nouvelles comme elles viennent : toi enceinte, Oliver qui a failli mourir…_

April savait depuis longtemps que son amie aimait prendre soin des gens qui l'entouraient. C'était même une des grandes qualités de l'informaticienne, mais aussi une qualité qui pouvait l'épuiser.

 _\- Felicity, je vais bien et Oliver aussi. Tu lui manques beaucoup j'ai l'impression._

 _\- April…_

 _\- Ecoute, il m'a parlé de William à l'hôpital et j'ai bien vu qu'il s'en veut de te l'avoir caché. Et quand il était blessé, ça t'a vraiment anéanti, je l'ai vu avec Digg._

Felicity savait que cette discussion se ferait à un moment donné.

 _\- Evidemment que j'ai eu peur pour lui ! Mais si l'on se remet ensemble qu'est ce qui me garantit qu'il ne recommencera pas à me mentir ?! Et si…_

 _\- Bon sang arrête tes jérémiades Felicity !_ s'emporta April vraiment plus qu'irritée par les doutes de l'informaticienne.

Felicity resta sans voix face à la colère de son amie.

 _-Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots ! Vous vous aimez c'est évidents et ça se voit à chaque rencontre entre vous deux . Oui Oliver t'a menti mais pour une fois contre son gré et il s'est confié à sa sœur, ce que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'aurait jamais fait avant. Tout ce que je vois ici c'est un homme éperdument amoureux de toi qui a fait des efforts considérable depuis votre première rencontre._

La belle blonde savait qu'April disait vrai mais on parlait d'une relation qui a toujours été complexe entre eux deux. La chirurgienne de son côté voyait son amie réfléchir mais décida de faire avancer tout ça.

 _\- Vous êtes comme un couple d'amis proches que j'ai côtoyé à l'Hôpital : Meredith et Derek. Vous avez traversé des moments aussi bien heureux que difficiles mais vous avez avancé. Malheureusement Derek est décédé brutalement d'un accident de voiture et il laisse Meredith et trois enfants derrière lui. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre la petite dernière, Meredith n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire. Et toi hier Felicity, Oliver est venu pour te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il regrette et quelques heures après il a failli mourir. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu n'avais plus l'occasion de le voir, lui parler brutalement?!_

Felicity se remémorait les paroles d'Oliver la veille lui déclarant à nouveau son désir de se marier et fonder une famille avec elle. Elle se rappelait de sa robe de mariée encore pendue dans sa chambre. Elle avait beau trouver toutes les excuses possibles, Oliver était présent à part entière dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il y avait encore un an et demi, ils se séparaient à Nanda Parbat et elle avait souhaité plus que tout ne plus jamais le quitter.

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Au bout d'un moment elle parla enfin :

 _\- Tu as raison. Il faut que j'aille voir Oliver_ , dit la jeune femme en commençant à allait chercher ses affaires dans sa chambres sous le regard surexcité d'April.

La jeune femme lui laissa le numéro de John en cas de problème et avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, April lui dit :

 _\- Felicity Meghan Smoak tu as intérêt à tout me raconter dès que tu reviens sinon tu ne seras pas la marraine du bébé ! »_

* * *

Vu l'heure qu'il était, Felicity pensait qu'Oliver était déjà au repère puis elle se souvint qu'il était blessé. Elle appela John qui lui dit que le jeune homme était allé chercher des derniers cartons laissés dans les anciens locaux de la campagne pour le poste de maire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle le vit en train de décoller d'anciennes affiches de campagnes. Il portait un pull noir col v avec un t shirt blanc en dessous, un jean bleu foncé. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, l'informaticienne souriait à ce souvenir.

« _Ces affiches ne te mettaient pas vraiment en valeur_ … dit-elle en souriant. _J'aurais voulu que les gens de Star City te voient tel que je te vois._

Oliver se tourna et vit la jeune femme. Elle était habillée avec un jean foncé, et un top noir et son manteau rose fuchsia assortit à son rouge à lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux relevés avec un chignon fait à la va vite, mais qui ne la rendait que plus belle selon lui.

 _\- Felicity qu'est-ce que tu_ … commençait le jeune homme qui n'a pas eu le temps de terminé sa question car Felicity s'était précipitée vers lui et l'embrassait.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps leur baiser avait duré mais une chose était sûr, c'était le plus beau et passionné des baisers que chacun avaient reçu de leur vie. Oliver interrompit le baiser très surpris de ce changement de cap, bien qu'heureux.

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Oliver je suis désolée de t'avoir quitté. Je suis tellement assailli de doutes parfois que j'oublie que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en savourer chaque moment. Hier quand tu étais inconscient, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine ainsi. Je ne veux plus perdre un seul instant sans toi à mes côtés._

Oliver regardait sa belle lui faire cette adorable déclaration mais ne voulait pas qu'elle ne s'emporte sous le coup de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

 _-Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ?_

 _\- Absolument certaine, je pense que j'ai toujours su que je te pardonnerai. Et je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai fait ses dernières semaines._

En disant ça, elle sortit de sa poche la bague de fiançailles. Oliver la fixait vraiment agréablement surpris de la tournure des événements.

 _\- L'important c'est l'avenir qui se trace devant nous, et je sais que cet avenir je le veux avec toi, et ceux depuis que tu as fait partie de ma vie_ , continua l'informaticienne émue aux larmes aussi bien que lui.

L'archer lui prit la bague des mains et se remit une seconde fois à genoux :

 _\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptes tu de nouveau d'épouser un crétin comme moi ?_ dit-il amusé, ce qui fit rire l'intéressée.

 _-Je serais plus que ravie de devenir ta femme Oliver._ »

Il lui glissa la bague aux doigts, se releva et embrassa sa fiancée, heureux de la retrouver dans sa vie à part entière.

* * *

(Une semaine après)

Felicity et Oliver étaient en train de danser leur première danse en tant que mari et femme dans le salon où se tenait l'événement.

Le couple avait tenu à se marier le plus vite possible au vue du calme de la ville en ce moment. La cérémonie du mariage s'était tenue en toute intimité. Seule la famille et les amis proches (l'équipe, Curtis, leurs amis de Central City, le capitaine Lance et April) avaient été mis dans la confidence (environ une quinzaine de personnes) pour ce jour de bonheur.

John, Barry et April, Laurel étaient les témoins des mariés. Des vœux simples et pleins d'émotions, à l'image d'Oliver et Felicity, avaient été échangés. Le couple dansait sur « Kiss Me » d'Ed Sheeran, oubliant le monde autour d'eux pour un instant. Oliver portait un smoking noir assez simple et l'informaticienne portait sa belle robe de princesse, les cheveux relevés avec un chignon haut, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches et un maquillage simple. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Oliver n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de sa femme.

« _Madame Queen vous êtes ravissante,_ dit-il en embrassant l'informaticienne dans le creux du cou.

 _\- Ça fait tellement bizarre d'entendre ce nom,_ dit la jeune mariée.

Une demi-heure après, John fit son toast puis ce fut au tour d'April.

 _\- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je m'appelle April et je suis l'amie d'enfance de Felicity et témoin, il était enfin temps, de ce beau mariage entre ces deux personnes extraordinaires !_

Les invités rigolèrent ainsi que les mariés.

 _\- Quand Felicity m'a parlé d'Oliver, j'ai compris qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie. Ses mots, sa façon de le décrire, tout était dit. Quand ces deux-là sont ensemble c'est une évidence,_ dit April un peu émue avant de reprendre _: l'amour est un cadeau précieux. Il s'apprécie puis se cultive tout au long de la vie. Même si des difficultés viennent le blesser, en restant unis, vous le ferait grandir davantage en en prenant le plus grand soin. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. A Felicity et Oliver ! »_ finit-elle en brandissant sa coupe de jus d'orange (femme enceinte !lol), les invités en firent autant avec du champagne.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Felicity alla retrouver April qui s'était isolée dans le petit salon où elle s'était préparée. La jeune femme regardait par la baie vitrée de la suite, le téléphone à la main.

« _April, tout va bien ?_

April se tourna vers son amie avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Oui ça va Fel._

Le silence s'installa mais April le combla vite :

 _\- Le discours que j'ai fait m'a fait penser à ma situation par rapport à Jackson. Je viens de lui téléphoner et je lui ai demandé que l'on parle dès mon retour dans trois jours._

 _\- Tu vas lui dire pour le bébé ?_

 _-Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par un de mes collègues au courant._

L'informaticienne prit son amie dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis fière de toi April et saches que quoi qu'il se passe, Oliver et moi on sera là pour toi et le bébé._

 _\- Oliver m'a dit la même chose à l'hôpital,_ dit la chirurgienne avec un petit rire.

 _\- D'ailleurs, je te remercie April._

 _\- Pour quoi ?_ demanda la rouquine étonnée _._

 _\- C'est grâce à toi que ce mariage s'est fait aujourd'hui et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Je suis tellement heureuse._

 _-Allez assez d'embrassades, allons rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête ! » dit April._

Les amies rigolèrent et firent la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure.

* * *

La prochaine que les amies se virent fut pour la naissance de Rebecca Avery. Felicity et Oliver s'étaient déplacés à Seattle pour venir féliciter les heureux parents d'une fille en bonne santé.

Après quelques mois difficiles, Jackson et April s'étaient réconciliés, s'aimant plus que jamais et prévoyaient de renouveler leurs vœux dans un an, une fois leur fille plus grande. Felicity n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi rayonnante.

Après les embrassades de rigueur, Felicity tenait la fillette dans ses bras et la berçait doucement. Oliver avait donné aux heureux parents un cadeau pour Rebecca puis caressait la paume de main de la petite, le sourire aux lèvres. Le couple se regardait avec tendresse.

April s'aperçut qu'il y avait une enveloppe en plus du cadeau. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle n'en fut que plus heureuse. L'enveloppe contenait un petit mot :

 _« Chère futur marraine, mon papa voulait que je t'annonce par ce mot et non par l'ordinateur de ma future maman Felicity mon arrivée prévue dans cinq mois. J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance ainsi que celle de tonton Jackson et de Rebecca._

 _Ton neveu ou ta nièce qui t'aime déjà. »_

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec des larmes de joie s'imaginant déjà leur prochaine réunion remplie de joie, d'amour et de rires d'enfants.


End file.
